Rodan
Rodan is a kaiju from the series of the same name. He also appears in the Godzilla series of movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Anguirus vs. Rodan * Rodan VS Gyaos (Completed) * Kirby vs Rodan * Rodan vs Birdon (Completed) * Rodan vs. Zilla Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses:1 * Draws: 0 History Rodan is a Pteranodon that lived deep underground and was mutated from exposure to radiation and grew to gigantic size. Orignally there were two Rodans, a male and a female, both being mates.As the two monsters prepare to hibernate by returning to their nest in Mount Aso, Japan's defense force performs a last-ditch effort to defeat the Rodans by bombarding the active volcano, triggering an eruption, as one of the monsters burnt in the lava, its mate joined it in death, diving into the lava. Some years after, the male Rodan reemerged from Mount Aso and came face to face with his first oppoenet:Godzilla.The two monsters battled each other for our until Mothra intervened, asking for their assistance to defeat the space dragon King Ghidorah. When they rejected to help to continue fighting each other, both Godzilla and Rodan where inspired when they saw Mothra take on King Ghidorah,rushng in to join her in battle, eventually fending of King Ghidorah, eventually leading to the three of them being strong allies. Rodan has appeared numerous times along Godzilla as one of his most loyal allies and even an adaptive brother to Godzilla's son Baby Godzilla, helping to defend the Earth from evil invaders and malice kaiju. Rodan would eventually gain a new form as Fire Rodan after absorbing radiation from Godzilla, giving him new abilities to make him more of a threat. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 50m (Showa), 70m (Heisei), 100m (2004) *Wingspan: 120 meters (Showa), 150 meters (Heisei), 200 meters (2004) *Weight: 15,000 tons (Showa), 16,000 tons (Heisei), 30,000 tons (2004) *Japanese name: Radon *Alternate Name: Fire Demon *One of fastest kaiju in the Godzilla Universe *The Starscream of the Monsterverse 'Abilities' *Flight at massively hypersonic and faster *Shockwaves from his wings *Hurricane Wings *Beak strong enough to crush boulders *Sharp Talons *Wind Breath *Chest Spikes *Lift large boulders *Fire Rodan **Uranium Heat Beam *When exposed to certain space crystals, is able to turn into his Critical Mass form. 'Strength & Feats' *Able lift the 20,000-ton Godzilla into the air *Can shrug off hits from Godzilla's Atomic Beam and King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams multiple times *Outmaneuvered and destroyed an entire squadron of F-35 Lightning IIs *Recovered from being set on fire from the Kilaak ship, the Fire Dragon *Leveled an entire city just by flying over it *Tanked several Plasma Grenades from Mechagodzilla II that are powerful enough to bring down Godzilla with one shot *Briefly held it's own against King Ghidorah *Faster than Battra and Mothra of the Heisei series *Can fly/pierce through Magita's hide *Killed the Trilopod Anguirus *Survived being impaled by Mothra *Survived Fire Godzilla's thermonuclear pulses and city-melting presence offscreen. *Fended off Gigan with Anguirus **Destroying Gigan's Visor with his Chest Spikes *Decapitated one of Keizer Ghidorah's heads with his wings *Tanked being in the epicenter of a volcano eruption 'Weaknesses' *Both Rodans were burnt to death in lava, in their debut film *Aside from Heisei Rodan most of the other incarnations of the character lack any special abilities putting them at a disadvantage against other monsters *Killed by Hedorah alongside Anguirus (Godzilla Anime) *Susceptible to mind control *Was defeated by Godzilla numerous times *His wings can be shredded by opponents like Gigan and Varan *Wings can be entangled in Kumonga's webbing Gallery Rodan56.jpg|Rodan in Rodan 1956 Rodan Flying.gif|Hurricane Wings GT3HM_-_Godzilla_vs__Rodan.jpg|Rodan vs Godzilla in Ghidorah: The Three-Headed Monster invasion-of-astro-monster-godzilla-vs-monster-zero-rodan-ghidorah.jpg|Rodan vs King Ghidorah in Monster Zero monsterzero8.jpg|Rodan and Godzilla vs King Ghidorah in Monster Zero Rodan.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 Godzilla-vs-Mechagodzilla-2-1.jpg|Rodan vs Godzilla in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 Firerodan1.jpg|Fire Rodan in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 Fire_Rodan's_Uranium_Beam.png|Uranium Heat Beam mechagodzilla vs rodan.jpg|Rodan vs MechaGodzilla in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 Rodan 2004.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Final Wars Godzilla final wars big2.jpg|Rodan, Anguirus and King Caesar vs Godzilla in Godzilla: Final Wars Rodan_anatomy.png|Rodan's Anatomy Fire_rodan.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Unleashed Unleashed-rodan.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_RODAN.png|Rodan in Godzilla: Save the Earth Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Character_Sprites_-_Rodan.png|Rodan in Godzilla: Domination rodan93 card.png|Rodan (Heisei) Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle rodan56 card.png|Rodan (Showa) Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle fire_rodan card.png|Fire Rodan Card in Godzilla: Trading Battle rodan.gif|Rodan in Battle Soccer lift.gif|Rodan in Godzilla: Battle Legends 5-6_rodan.gif|Rodan in King of the Monsters Godzilla Game Boy rodan_main.png|Rodan in Godzilla Game Boy Rodan_Ripped_By_Space_Hunter_M.gif|Rodan in Godzilla 2:War of the Monsters rodan kingdom of monsters.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters Rodan_Legends.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Legends rodan ongoing.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla: Ongoing titanosaurus vs rodan.jpg|Rodan vs Titanosaurus in Godzilla: Ongoing 92.jpg|Rodan's wing getting shredded by Gigan in Godzilla: Ongoing 13.jpg|Rodan's Chest Spikes destroying Gigan's Visor in Godzilla: Ongoing 17.jpg|Rodan decapitiates Keizer Ghidorah in Godzilla: Ongoing Half_century_war_Rodan.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla: Half-Century War Rodan_(GRoE).jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Rodan vs Varan.jpg|Rodan's wing bing shredded in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Rodan Captured.jpg|Rodan captured by Trilopod Rodan in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Rodan vs TriloAnguirus.jpg|Rodan killing Trilopod Anguirus in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Rodan vs Magita.jpg|Rodan flying through Magita in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth godzilla vs rodan.jpg|Demonic Rodan vs Godzilla in Godzilla in Hell Rodan vs kumonga.jpg|Rodan vs Kumonga in Godzilla: Rage Across Time rodan obilvion 1.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla: Oblivion rodans vs kiryu.jpg|Multiple Rodans vs Kiryu in Godzilla: Oblivion 4204254-manga9.jpg|Rodan's wing getting ripped off by Godzilla in Godzilla: King of the Monsters Manga Radon.jpg|Rodan Showa Battle Spirit Card Battle_Spirits_Rodan_2004_Card.jpg|Rodan 2004 Battle Spirit Card Battle_Spirits_Fire_Rodan_Card.jpg|Fire Rodan Battle Spirit Card 070_rodan.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Kaiju Collection 074_firerodan.jpg|Fire Rodan in Godzilla Kaiju Collection Godzilla_X_Monster_Strike_-_Rodan.png|Rodan in Monster Strike Godzilla_X_Monster_Strike_-_Fire_Rodan.png|Fire Rodan in Monster Strike Monster_Icons_-_Rodan.png|Rodan Copyright Icon Planet_of_the_Monsters_-_Rodan's_Skeleton.jpg|The skeletal remains of Rodan from the Opening scene of the Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters anime movie Divebombing_Rodan.jpg|Rodan in the Godzilla, King of the Monsters manga series What-if Death Battle Rodan vs. Gyaos.jpg Trivia Rodan is part of Toho's Big Five, the other 4 are Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah and MechaGodzilla Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Wave Manipulators Category:MonsterVerse Characters Category:Gods